An Unforgettable Night
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: The class decides to throw a Valentine's dance and Kaname gets an unexpected surprise from Sousuke.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

-1An Unforgettable Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic so do not sue me.

Author's note: This is my first Full Metal Panic fic so be kind. Full Metal Panic is my favorite anime among with many others… I love the pairings of Sousuke & Kaname and Tsubaki & Kaname. I am planning on writing a fic on Tsubaki and Kaname soon. Well anyways here is the pairing of Sousuke and Kaname. Leave me reviews so I know what to work on. I am sorry for making the mistake that Japan does not celebrate Valentine's Day, I did not know because the mangas I read do not mention it so I changed the story a bit.

Chapter 1 The Plan

"Can't we celebrate a different holiday for once?" A boy whined in the back of the class.

"Yeah we should totally celebrate something different." Another boy chipped in the back.

A hand slap the desk in the front, everyone became quiet giving all their attention to the blue haired girl at the front. Kaname brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat before speaking.

"What kind of holiday do you purpose we celebrate? Remember it must be school _appropriate_." Kaname said, stressing the word appropriate.

"Yeah we know, how about we celebrate Valentine's Day?" The boy who first spoke said.

"That sounds good Toji, however what do we do besides give out chocolates?." Kaname said.

Everyone took a moment to think when suddenly a hand shot up in the air and waved around frantically. Kaname sighed when she saw who it was, knowing Sousuke he was going to say something outrageous. Bracing herself for his ludicrous idea, Kaname said, "Yes Sousuke?"

Sousuke stood up from his seat, standing up straight as he placed his hands behind his back before saying, "Instead of celebrating Valentine's Day why don't we celebrate the day when the Soviet Union resigned its control over its neighbors."

"How exactly should we celebrate it?" Kaname asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We will reenact the day when the Soviet Union surrendered." Sousuke answered in a serious tone.

Everyone sighed, they should've expected Sousuke to say something like that. "I think I prefer to celebrate Valentine's Day instead." Kyoko suggested.

"Yeah, I totally agree with Kyoko. All in favor of celebrating Valentine's Day?" Kaname said.

Many hands rose in the air excluding Sousuke who was seating in his seat with his arms crossed looking annoyed that his idea did not get picked.

"How about we do a dance to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Kaname purposed when the idea of doing a dance came to mind.

"That sounds like a great idea Kaname. Shall we start preparing it?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah. Well that concludes this meeting, you all are dismissed." Kaname announced.

Everyone left the room leaving Kaname, Sousuke, and Kyoko alone in the room. Kaname and Kyoko gathered the papers on the desk and placed them into folders. Sousuke stood with his arms crossed waiting for them to finish. The door of the classroom burst opened revealing an angry blue haired man who strolled up to Sousuke.

"Alright Sagara I am done waiting for you, let's fight now." Tsubaki said curling his hands into fists.

Sousuke gave Tsubaki an annoyed look and sighed, "I already told you I do not wish to fight you. My military skills far suppresses your karate abilities so I do not be held responsible for your death."

"Tec, as if you could beat me. Come on let's have a one on one battle with no weapons." Tsubaki replied.

"Listen Tsubaki right now is not a good time to fight, we have a Valentine's dance to plan." Kaname said coming in between Sousuke and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki turned his attention from Sousuke to Kaname and a blush appeared on his face. Forgetting about fighting Tsubaki asked, "A what kind of dance?"

"A Valentine's dance. Everyone wanted something different and in the end we choose a Valentine's dance." Kaname explained.

"I see. May I help you guys plan it?" Tsubaki asked with hope.

Kaname smiled at him causing Sousuke to get irritated and he angrily said, "No you can not. A civilian like you has no experience in such matters."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who has no experience at all." Tsubaki retorted.

"What was that?" Sousuke demanded pulling out his gun.

"You heard me." Tsubaki calmly replied putting his fists up.

"Now, now guys don't fight. You both can help as long as you don't wreck anything." Kaname said.

Sousuke and Tsubaki both looked at each, the air around them grew dense it was charged with their dislike of each other. Kaname began thinking that maybe having them help was not such a good idea after all.

Author's note: Sorry it has been awhile but I finally got around to fix my mistake I had other things to do. Well anyways I am still working on the next chapter but I will do my best to post it soon. So look forward to it!!


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

An Unforgettable Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic so do not sue me.

Author's note: Sorry for the really late update. I was either lazy or distracted I will do my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Chapter 2 Preparations

"So what can I help with?" Tsubaki asked beaming with enthusiasm.

"For starters you can leave, that would be very helpful." Sousuke answered before Kaname could.

"I think you should leave." Tsubaki replied making his hands into fists.

Kaname came in between them to prevent them from lashing out at each other. She needed to plan a dance not a funeral right now and if things kept going the way they were no doubt everything would be destroyed.

"The very first thing we need to do is get senior Hayashimizu's approval for this dance otherwise we have nothing to plan." Kaname said heading for the door.

Tsubaki and Sousuke both shook their heads in understanding and went to the door to open it for Kaname. Since they both reached the door at the same time they fought over who got control of the handle.

Sighing Kaname pushed Sousuke and Tsubaki out of the way to get of the room. Kyoko followed after Kaname refusing to be left behind with the fighting maniacs that were now squabbling over who gets to get out of the door first.

Marching on ahead without waiting for the two idiots, Kaname felt a headache coming along. Kyoko matched her stride with Kaname's in order to talk to her.

"Umm Kaname are you sure about letting Tsubaki help out with the dance?"

"I was sure about it at first but now I am having doubts." Kaname muttered while rubbing her finger over her throbbing temple.

A crash sounded behind them, refusing to look back at the wreckage Kaname walked faster to avoid having to be responsible for the clean up. All she wanted was to hurry to see the student council president so she could go home already. Kaname felt like the student council room was on the other side of the world because it seemed like she would never reach the room. When at last the door was within a few feet from her Kaname felt her headache dissipate, she extended her hand to open the door but when she was about to touch the door knob a blur of figures blocked her from entering.

A frown crossed Kaname's face when she saw that Tsubaki and Sousuke were the ones blocking her entry into the student council room. It was apparent that they were battling over who would open the door for her, feeling her patience leaving her Kaname smashed her fist between them. Her fist landed on the door making a hole in the door.

At once Tsubaki and Sousuke stopped their squabble to look at Kaname with fear. Kyoko pulled out her mini camera to take a picture of the moment finding it hilarious. Pulling her fist back from the door, Kaname managed to calmly say, "That is enough already, I just want to hurry and talk to the student body president before he leaves. There is no need for you guys to open the door for me I am quite capable of doing it myself."

"W-Well y-yeah we know you can but we just wanted to." Tsubaki and Sousuke both said.

"What in the world is going on here?" A voice sounded through the door.

Looking down to the spot where Kaname made a hole they saw a silver eye looking at them. The group jumped back as the door open to reveal Ren Mikihara and student body president Hayashimimizu standing there looking at them for an explanation about the hole in the door.

"These two idiots are responsible for the hole so therefore they are going to fix it." Kaname said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you see in truth it was actually…" Sousuke started to say but one look at Kaname warned him he better not say it was her or he would be sorry.

Catching Kaname's look Tsubaki immediately spoke up, "It was Sagara who did it."

Turning a menace look to Tsubaki for the accusation Sousuke rapidly replied, "I believe you meant to say yourself. After all you're the one in karate and since you did not have your glasses on you mistook the door for me."

"Quit denying it, you're the one who made the hole."

"Did not! You did it."

"No you!"

"Enough already! I will just have the both of you fix it. Did you guys have anything to say to me? I was just about to go home already." Hayashimimizu said.

"Well actually I wanted to get your approval on throwing a Valentine's dance. The class has voted for it since it is my class's turn on choosing an activity to do for the whole school."

"Hmm a school dance you say? What do you think Miss Mikihara, should I approve? "Hayashimimizu asked looking at Ren who stood by his side with a stack of papers in her arms.

"It's different from what we usually do, I think that's great. " Ren replied with a smile.

"In that case I give you my approval. So why is Tsubaki here with Sousuke? Have you guys become friends by any chance?"

"You've got to be kidding, me friends with that loser! I just want to help Kaname with the dance preparations is all." Tsubaki spoke at once.

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you by telling you that you cannot help out with the preparations for the dance because you are not part of the student council or Kaname's class." Hayashimimizu said.

Disappointment shone on Tsubaki's face while Sousuke had a smile on his face.

"However if you want to join the student council you can. You will be able to help out with the dance then." Hayashimimizu told Tsubaki.

The disappointment vanished from Tsubaki's face, he immediately said, "Yes I would like to join the student council. With my help this dance will turn out great you can count on it."

"Don't you mean with your help you will ruin the school's image and only slow us down." Sousuke said frowning at the prospect of having Tsubaki around Kaname all the time.

"Listen I will do a better job than a loser war maniac like you." Tsubaki shot back.

"What did you call me?" Sousuke angrily asked pulling out his gun getting ready to shoot Tsubaki.

Hayashimimizu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, Tsubaki and Sousuke reluctantly turned away from each to look at the student council president.

"Now that I have your attention I have decided to make a little contest between you guys." Hayashimimizu stated pushing his glasses up.

Kaname shook her head in disbelief, how could the student council president come up with another contest for these two? Kaname could not take anymore of this craziness; she spoke up, "Hayashimimizu-senpai are you sure about this? Don't you recall what happen last time? They destroyed more things than fix things for the janitor and we don't even know what happen that one night when the entire hallway was demolished."

At the mention of the incident Tsubaki and Sousuke shuddered, the image of the psychotic janitor popped out like a bad dream.

Looking at Kaname, Hayashimimizu pulled out his favorite fan, which read 'I know what I am doing', and started to fan himself. "I am well aware of what happen last time Miss Chidori however I feel things will turn out much better. Have faith." Turning to face Tsubaki and Sousuke he added, "The contest is whoever can get the most things done for the dance, the winner will be the one who does not cause too much trouble. The prize is…"

Everyone looked at Hayashimimizu expectedly wanting to hear what the winner would get. Kaname felt a chill go through her all of the sudden she had a feeling it was going to be something outrageous. "The prize is the entire evening with Miss Chidori at the Valentine's dance."

"WHAT?!" Kaname shouted feeling shock that the President would use her as a prize.

Tsubaki became excited at the prospect of spending the entire evening with Kaname while Sousuke scowled, he would make it his best effort of winning this contest to make sure Tsubaki did not win.

Hayashimimizu closed his fan and turned to look at Kaname, who was fuming with anger, he merely serenely replied, "Calm down Miss Chidori. I only thought it fitting that you should be the prize seeing that these two are always fighting over you."

"He has a point Kaname. Why not just go with the flow?" Kyoko said.

"Not you too, Kyoko!" Kaname exhaustingly said feeling like she was surrounded by people who did not care about how she felt.

"No pointing in arguing Miss Chidori, I have made up my mind. Now if you will excuse me I have to make my way home now. Good evening everyone." Hayashimimizu said going past them.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way Miss Chidori. But you know the President; once he makes up his mind about something it is hard to change his mind." Ren whispered to Kaname. "Bye everyone." Ren added as she left to go after Hayashimimizu.

"Well I gotta go too. See ya later Kaname. Bye Sousuke, bye Tsubaki." Kyoto said turning to go home as well.

Still feeling depressed, Kaname turned to go saying over her shoulder, "I am going home now. Sousuke lock up okay."

"Hey, wait I'll walk you home." Tsubaki said going after her.

Sousuke stood behind watching them leave, he wanted to be the one to walk Kaname home but he had to lock up first. He couldn't explain why he felt upset that Tsubaki was walking with Kaname, he just did. Was this feeling what they called jealousy? He wasn't sure he never felt this before maybe he should ask Mao.

Author's Note: Remember to Review people!


End file.
